Toon TV (TV channel)
Toon TV is a Philippine cable and satellite cartoon television channel based in Quezon City. It is created and owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation as one of the freemium channels of IBC Digital TV. This network airs a mix of foreign cartoon shows, Filipino-dubbed Japanese anime and tokusatsu and Super Sentai series that are aired on IBC. It is currently available in SkyCable Channel 107 and Cignal channel 77 and other 30 cable providers throughout the country. The animation channel operating for non-stop 24/7. First in Asia, the channel will afford for young viewers for kids by watching their favorite cartoons anytime of the day. This line up of Toon TV also including animated movies targeted to young audiences for kids, teenagers and young girls. History Toon TV started as its first test broadcast from June 30, 2012; full channel broadcast started in July 2, 2012. The channel will target viewers the chance to watch their favorite cartoons anytime of the day. Toon TV is the mix of all cartoons like Mattel Entertainment, YTV, Rainbow S.r.l. and DIC Entertainment. On February 27, 2016, Toon TV added the Japanese tokusatsu and anime series (mosts shows are Filipino-dubbed) and the local fantaseryes produced and/or previously aired by IBC for the first time. Starting December 19, 2016, Toon TV will now be available for Cignal subscribers on Channel 77, instead of Channel 36. On June 4, 2018, Toon TV became available on IBC Digital TV at Channel 8 (DTT). It was launched as a free trial channel together with DMZ Channel and Channel V Philippines. Description As the first and only animated channel, Toon TV provides the content for kids of all ages. By offering well-loved animated programs and cartoon movies everyday for children, young girls and teenagers. Programming Schedule Monday-Friday *04:00 am - Disney Toon Movie (replay) (Monday); Theater Toon (Tuesday-Friday) *06:00 am - Hello Kitty's Paradise *06:30 am - The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends *07:00 am - Little Charmers *07:30 am - Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own *08:00 am - Getter Robo *08:30 am - Ghost Fighter *09:00 am - Super Pig *09:30 am - Dragon Quest *10:00 am - Time Quest *10:30 am - Teather Toon *12:30 pm - Splash and Bubbles *01:00 pm - Sandra the Fairytale Detective *01:30 pm - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *02:00 pm - Atomic Betty *02:30 pm - Sandra the Fairytale Detective *03:00 pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series *03:30 pm - Trollz *04:00 pm - Barbie Movie *05:55 pm - Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *06:00 pm - Totally Spies! *06:30 pm - Trollz *07:00 pm - Syrena *07:45 pm - Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo *08:30 pm - Grossology *09:00 pm - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *09:30 pm - Voltron Man *10:15 pm - Kumander Bawang *11:00 pm - Totally Spies! *11:30 pm - Trollz *12:00 mn - Syrena (replay) *12:45 am - Voltron Man (replay) *01:30 am - Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (replay) *01:35 am - Barbie Movie *03:30 am - Grossology Saturday *04:00 am - Theater Toon *06:00 am - Sandra the Fairytale Detective *06:30 am - Totally Spies! *07:00 am - Machine Man *07:30 am - Masked Rider Black *08:00 am - Jiban *08:30 am - Sky Ranger Gavan *09:00 am - Fiveman *09:30 am - Shaider *10:00 am - Turboranger *10:30 am - Bioman *11:00 am - Maskman *11:30 am - Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo Marathon *01:45 pm - Voltron Man Marathon *05:30 pm - Rambo: The Force of Freedom *06:00 pm - G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *06:30 pm - The Amazing Spiez! *07:00 pm - Sandra the Fairytale Detective *07:30 pm - Barbie Dreamtopia: The Series *08:00 pm - Eromanga Sensei *08:30 pm - K-On! *09:00 pm - Maggie & Bianca: Fashion Friends *09:30 pm - Star Lounge *11:30 pm - Polly Pocket *12:00 mn - Maggie & Bianca: Fashion Friends (replay) *12:30 am - Lalaloopsy (replay) *01:00 am - Barbie Movie (replay) *03:00 am - The Amazing Spiez! *03:30 am - Grossology Sunday *04:00 am - Star Louge (replay) *06:00 am - Sandra the Fairytale Detective *06:30 am - Totally Spies! *07:00 am - Machine Man *07:30 am - Masked Rider Black *08:00 am - Jiban *08:30 am - Sky Ranger Gavan *09:00 am - Fiveman *09:30 am - Shaider *10:00 am - Turboranger *10:30 am - Bioman *11:00 am - Maskman *11:30 am - Syrena Marathon *03:15 pm - Voltron Man Marathon *05:30 pm - Rambo: The Force of Freedom *06:00 pm - G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *06:30 pm - The Amazing Spiez! *07:00 pm - Sandra the Fairytale Detective *07:30 pm - Barbie Dreamtopia: The Series *08:00 pm - Eromanga Sensei *08:30 pm - K-On! *09:00 pm - Maggie & Bianca: Fashion Friends *09:30 pm - Disney Toon Movie *11:30 pm - Polly Pocket *12:00 mn - Maggie & Bianca: Fashion Friends (replay) *12:30 am - Star Lounge (replay) *02:30 am - Syrena Marathon Channel lineup Notes *all non-encrypted digital terrestrial TV channels broadcast within the area of the household will also be carried. *DZTV TeleTrese, DMZ Channel, IBC Classics, Channel V Philippines, Toon TV, and Secarats TV are encrypted and scrambled with Multi2-based encryption, because of that, thus requiring SMS activation to unscramble those channels. *DZTV TeleTrese, DMZ Channel, IBC Classics, Channel V Philippines, Toon TV, and Secarats TV are exclusive channels to Digital TV, a digital set-top box marketed by the network. See also *Viva-TV Launches Toon TV this July 1 *Cartoon Network (Philippines) *Nickelodeon (Philippines) *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official Website **Toon TV on Twitter **Toon TV on Facebook **Toon TV on Multiply Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Children's television channels in the Philippines Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012 Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation